Умение убеждать
by Britanskaya Marianna
Summary: Если существуют такие забытые боги , как Тор и Локи, что мешает существовать и самому Люциферу? Он, конечно, не выглядит, как чужеземец, между Одинсоном и Сатаной — Тони бы наверняка решил, что Люси человек, по сравнению с Тором, выглядит он уж точно приземлённым. Как бы ни хотелось сразиться и показать себя во всей красе, Тони прекрасно понимал: Это ему не победить.


Отказ от прав: рассказ мой, но мир и персонажи не мои. Не претендую на оригинальность и их права.

Описание:  
Если существуют такие «забытые боги», как Тор и Локи, что мешает существовать и самому Люциферу? Он, конечно, не выглядит, как чужеземец, между Одинсоном и Сатаной — Тони бы наверняка решил, что Люси человек, по сравнению с Тором, выглядит он уж точно приземлённым. Как бы ни хотелось сразиться и показать себя во всей красе, Тони прекрасно понимал: Это ему не победить.

Посвящение:  
Сестре, Вивирктусу.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
С разрешения и ссылкой.

Примечания автора:  
Надеюсь, это не сочтется за Богохульство и в Ад, я за это не отправлюсь.

Мне конец, жду вас всех в Аду.

Сверханутая - благодарю за исправления, вы очень помогли.

* Из фильма «Мстители».  
« ... » — прошлое.

========== Ты думаешь: семья - это радужное пони? ==========

— ...нас нельзя убить.  
— Нельзя? Так мы, получается, бессмертные?  
— Нет, что ты. Хотя... Да. Мы, можно сказать, бессмертны, но не надо это проверять, Габриэль!  
Архангел надулся: ну вот, всего веселья лишили.  
Несмотря на его детское поведение, он запоминал всё, до интонации брата. Может он младше их всех, но прекрасно понимал ценность знаний, правда, это не означало, что он не хотел веселиться, всё же он ещё слишком юн.  
— Запомни, Габриэль, даже если тебя невозможно убить, это не значит, что ты не умрёшь. Чтобы ты вернулся сюда, домой, тебя должен будет найти один из архангелов, ибо ты переместишься, никто не знает куда, так как этого ещё никто не делал, но Наш Отец говорил, что в мир, где его не существует. Я, правда, думаю, что это ложь, Наш Отец есть везде, просто он нас пугает так. Твоя сила будет там долго восстанавливаться для самостоятельного перехода, а потому не умирай по пустякам, понял?  
— Разницы ведь нет, Люцифер. Ты ведь всегда придёшь за мной, зачем мне об этом переживать?  
— Да, маленький, всегда. Я ведь...

— ...Гавриил, но я знаю, где твоё сердце на самом деле.  
Резкий поворот — и клинок, направленный на старшего брата, оказывается в его, Габриэля, животе. Больно. Люцифер придерживает его, не давая брату упасть, его лицо каменеет, лишь уголок губ дёргается то ли в усмешке, то ли в рассеянной улыбке. Наклонив голову, он замечает растерянное выражение лица иллюзии и то, как копия растворяется. Падший архангел снова смотрит на брата, рука весселя хватает его за голову, приподнимая так, чтобы глаза были на уровне. Рука Шута непроизвольно дёргается вперёд, придерживая воротник некогда любимейшего брата. Тело словно бьют шаровыми молниями, столь сильна боль.  
— Здесь.  
Вот это подстава.  
Мысли путаются, в глазах темнеет, видны лишь глаза такого родного существа. Благодать покидает тело, и это отзывается ужасной болью. Его брат убивает его. Да, он сам первый направил на него клинок, но до этого момента, в принципе, как и сейчас, он не был уверен, что сможет пронзить его. Его братья и сёстры, убивающие друг друга, — он не хотел быть таким, как они. Наблюдать за их вечными сражениями было больно, потому он и покинул небеса, а сейчас...  
— Любительский фокус-покус.  
Тело дёргается. Он умирает, он знает это. Чёрт возьми, а умирать, оказывается, очень больно, люди привирали. «Райское блаженство» — как же. Наверное, если бы он был человеком, он бы сказал, что сильнее тела болит душа, но он не человек, мысль о смерти от рук брата пронзает болью сознание, но чувство распада намного больнее. Мучительно. И зачем он только сюда явился?  
— Не забывай: всем трюкам ты научился у меня, младший брат.  
Горький тон слышен даже сквозь боль, а боль увеличивается прогрессивно. Люцифер сильнее вдавил клинок. Он кричит, кричит не его вессель, а он сам, его настоящее тело. Он знает, сейчас его крик слышен не только небесным созданиям, он слышен и в человеческом мире.

Его предупреждали, да, ему говорили, но...  
Он умер.  
Архангела невозможно убить, можно лишь ослабить. Тем не менее никто не говорил ему, что ему понадобится какая-либо помощь, дабы выжить в этом мире. Его сущность была настолько слаба, что он даже не мог сотворить ничего как раньше, не мог использовать свои силы. Для существа, на протяжении многих лет живущего с этой силой внутри себя и владеющего ей, это стало сильным ударом.  
Единственная радость — крылья остались, он мог перемещаться куда захочет, и его никто никогда не видел.  
Да, Шутник без шутки.  
Это было ужасно! Он так и знал, что не надо было связываться с этими Винчестерами, какой бы ни был соблазн! Он предполагал, что всё будет так мрачно и он умрёт, но реальность ужасна.  
Мало того что от его силы остались лишь ошмётки, так и ещё он часто оказывался без сознания. Его воспоминания словно стирались, конечно, вероятно, он сам был в этом виноват, так как не хотел помнить о собственной смерти от рук брата, но — эй! — винить Винчестеров намного легче, на протяжении многих лет сверхъестественные создания винят их в своих бедах, чем он хуже?  
Короче говоря — официальная новость: быть единственным ангелом в мире — отстой. А без сил — двойной отстой.

В первое время путешествовать было забавно, подглядывать за людьми, тырить сладости, но он не мог задержаться в этом мире, людском в смысле. А потом он обнаружил их! Языческих богов.  
Это было случайно, да и он был под опьянением, но наверняка сказался и упадок сил, раньше он не мог довести свой организм до такого состояния, правда, чёрт возьми, это было круто! Впервые этот мир не казался таким скучным. Люди, разумеется, хороши, но лишь тогда, когда в их мире что-то да происходит или когда есть силы, а так... Сплошная скука.  
Честно говоря, наблюдать за мирами было весело (дать пинка этому, дёрнуть за волос того — никто не видит же!), но слишком однообразно. Да, вначале было смешно. Но это было недолго, а потом — мчась между всеми мирами — он заметил его!  
Локи!  
Только представьте себе, в этом мире тоже был Локи, нет, он, конечно, предполагал это, но всё же не думал, что такое может быть.

Смотреть на его жизнь было... Грустно. Ну... печально там...  
Как печально? Есть попкорн и плакать над мелодрамой — его жизнь была сплошная драма, но, чёрт возьми! Он ему нравился! У них даже характеры подходили, ну так, чуть лишь.  
Сколько прошло времени — он и не знал, неделя, наверное. Ужасно много, да. Он даже нахмурился. Силы не восстанавливались, а скука уже была не далека, и тогда он придумал!  
Только очутившись и немного попривыкнув в этом мире, он решил найти себе вессель, но ни один человек не подходил, а тут... Локи... В прошлом он тоже был Локи, ирония прямо, можно было занять его место. Это было бы весело, правда, но он прекрасно знал, что не сможет: слишком ослаб. Но возможно было слиться. Магия Локи могла помочь быстрее ему отправиться, восстановить силы, с его-то тысячелетним опытом он смог бы сотворить многое, но, скорее всего, он уснёт или будет звучать как второй голос.  
Делать всё равно нечего, а из братьев за ним вряд ли кто придёт. Лучше так, чем маяться тенью по миру. Да и ему давно хотелось отдохнуть.

Как и любому созданию неба, ему нужно было разрешение на поселение в теле. Честно? Вначале он правда планировал, так поступить — просить разрешение, но потом...  
Святой Михаил! (Я надеюсь, он услышит мои молитвы, Отца уже же давно никто не видел, поэтому молиться ему нужно только в крайнем случае.) Почему этот Локи такой подозрительный? Раньше, в том мире, где он умер, было проще, были сосуды, каждому предназначенные, и они, люди, редко отказывали. Да, за столько лет он сам создал себе оболочку, но сейчас у него такого райского подарка не было, ибо силы утонули в канаве. А этот Локи — слишком упёртый, нет, может и не слишком, всего-то пару раз отказал, но он (Габриэль) уже чувствовал, что скоро просто уснёт. Это не страшно, но силы здесь не особо быстро восстанавливаются (ещё за полторы недели ни капельки не поднялись), так что ему на духовном уровне будет легче, если за его тушкой кто-то присмотрит, да и сам Локи получит от этого бонус — убить его будет нельзя — так почему он не соглашается? Пришлось пойти на крайние меры — вселиться насильно — в другом, ином случае, когда он не терял сознание раз восемь в день (по человеческим меркам), он бы не стал этого делать, но сейчас выбора не было. Это был единственный доступный вессель.  
Насильное занятие оболочки — весьма наказуемое деяние, да и для небесных созданий — весьма опасное занятие, не все могут пережить такое, но так как он не собирался вредить ему, а просто «поспать», то и наказания такого не последовало. (Но наверняка это Отец позаботился, ибо преступление по меркам Небес — не смертельное, но далеко не невинное.)

 _Отчаяние._

Доказать свою точку зрения невозможно, никто не понимает. Это не высокомерие, это отчаянная попытка быть принятым, доказать, что чего-то стоишь. Что ты тоже не слаб.

— Мне не нужен был трон! Я всего лишь хотел быть тебе равным.

 _Отчаяние._

Никто не понял мотивов и целей, а отступить сейчас уже поздно. В душе царило мрачное веселье, а рассудок придумывал более и более грандиозные планы.  
Неужели они не понимают? Он Бог и жалеет их, такие малые жертвы только из-за его великодушия.  
Ему просто нужно вернуться домой, в Асгард, а пока... Пока можно и повеселиться.

— Клетка впечатляет, но, думаю, её строили не для меня.  
— Верно, для того, кто гораздо сильнее Вас.  
— О, я слышал. Безумный зверь силится доказать, что он всё ещё человек. В каком же Вы отчаянии, что призвали столь убогие создания на свою защиту?

 _Отчаяние._

Причина до сих пор в памяти, и отступить — значит сдаться. Нет, на такое ты не готов, если сдашься — потеряешь себя, важную часть себя. Смириться не в твоём характере.

— Я помню себя тенью, отброшенной лучами твоего величия.

 _Отчаяние._

Почему? Если он утверждает, что вы братья, то почему не понимает? Почему не поймёт мотивов?

— И ты решил погубить дорогой мне мир в отместку за своё унижение? Нет, Земля находится под моей защитой, Локи.  
— Да, и у тебя это немыслимо хорошо получается. Люди стадами забивают друг друга, пока ты слюни разводишь.*

Вот и всё, ты проиграл.  
Казалось, ты должен был злиться и мечтать отомстить, но нет, ты был счастлив.  
Как же люди глупы, не видят, что ты поддался, что это они на самом деле проиграли.  
С одной стороны, ты жаждал признания своими действиями, а с другой... Что-то, похожее на второй голос, шептало в голове, убеждая помочь Тору стать хорошим правителем, усмирить его гордость.  
И ты уже сам не был уверен, почему совершаешь все эти поступки.  
Но... Теперь уже без разницы.  
Сегодня ты возвращаешься домой, и счастлив от этого только ты и никто иной.

Негромкое хлопанье ладоней привлекло всеобщее внимание. Все разговоры постепенно стихли, присутствующие повернули головы в сторону звука. Сейчас Тор, вместе с поверженным и находящимся в кандалах Локи, должен был отправиться домой, в Асгард, и в это место мужчина попал не случайно.  
Секундное замешательство (откуда он появился?) быстро рассеялось, но никто не смог нанести ему урон. Ни огненное оружие Чёрной Вдовы, ни стрелы, ни нечто иное.  
Сегодня был тот день, когда Мстители должны были проводить Тора. Он планировал отправиться вместе с Локи с помощью Тессеракта в Асгард, где должен произойти суд над богом Обмана, ибо он всё же бог и наказан должен быть по законам богов. Но вот незадача, после последних прощаний, в тот момент, когда он уже должен был исчезнуть и все разбрелись бы по домам (сам Тор был ошарашен, у него не получалось покинуть это место, словно ему кто-то или что-то мешало), раздалось хлопанье ладоней.  
— Как мило. — Незнакомец брезгливо отряхнул свою одежду, словно это не в него попали орудия. — И ты говорил мне, что они меняются. Смотри, что они сотворили с тобой, брат. И как ты после этого можешь считать их достойными внимания?  
Пришедший не обращал ни на кого особого внимания, смотря глазами в небеса, видя лишь ему одному понятную картину.  
— Впрочем... Теперь я зато убедился, что ты пошёл в меня, трудно было не догадаться, да? — подмигнув напряжённым слушателям, он сделал шаг вперёд. Сегодня было прощание, и никто как такового оружия с собой не брал, да и вряд ли они смогли бы ему навредить (пускай они этого и не знали). — И продуманно-то как! А скольких ты убил... М-м-м... Благодать. Порой я даже сомневался, не подменили ли тебя, случайно?  
Миллисекунда — и незнакомец стоит впритык к поверженному, приподняв напряжённый подбородок брата рукой.  
— Здравствуй, брат, рад тебя видеть.  
Напряжение достигло своего апогея, во все глаза внимательно смотря на парочку, люди и не знали, что должны были делать. Это точно был не человек. Да, отчаиваться не в их характере, но тогда бога Локи они победили лишь все вместе, да и при наличии оружия. Впрочем, сдаваться они не собирались, сейчас главное перегруппироваться и не дать Локи объединиться с этим неизвестным союзником.  
Первый ход, как неожиданно, сделал Тор, подняв молот к небу, он молниями оттолкнул незнакомца от брата, загородив его собой. Он, в отличие от остальных, прекрасно заметил напряжённость, охватившую тело Локи, и понимал: тот вряд ли пришёл его спасать.  
Это стало спусковым крючком.  
Старк призвал броню, Стив пытался связаться со штабом ЩИТа, как такового сейчас он не мог ничего сделать — мешался бы. По мановению руки у Вдовы опять откуда ни возьмись появилось оружие, как и стрелы с луком у Бартона.  
Всё было бесполезно.  
Даже молнии Тора и его сила ничего не могли сделать, они лишь потрепали его одежду, но не его самого.  
Как так получилось? В течение пары секунд команда «Мстители» была повержена. И это самые опасные люди Америке? Одно движение руки существа — и все они валяются на земле не в силах пошевелиться, словно гравитация против них. Каждый вздох давался с трудом.  
— Какие жалкие потуги, — лицо существа искривила усмешка. — С чего вы решили, что сможете безнаказанно мешать мне?  
Спокойно пройдя пару шагов вперёд, он остановился недалеко от коленопреклонённого Тора. То, что он бог помогло ему выдержать слабую атаку врага.  
Нахмурившись, неизвестный с видимым раздражением наблюдал за ним, что было взаимно, ибо Тор пытался подняться и не отводил взгляда от существа, внутри него кипел гнев.  
— И что, он в тебе нашёл? — Цокнув и щёлкнув пальцами, он заставил бога упасть от сильного напряжения на землю. — Я не собирался сегодня никого убивать — только забрать то, что принадлежит мне, но ты...  
Сделав ещё шаг вперёд, незнакомец был вынужден остановиться.  
Перед ним стоял его брат, Локи, загородив собой поверженного. Пусть на нём и были кандалы, в данный момент никто не мог сомневаться, что он является опасным противником.  
Аура, окружавшая его, была тяжела, простым взглядом он давал понять: просто так он не даст пройти дальше.  
— Эх, брат, — незнакомец вздохнул и этим вздохом передал всё своё раздражение, будто для него всё это уже было, и он проигрывает этот сценарий заново. — Что в этот раз, что в прошлый, ты совершенно не меняешься. Хоть тогда девушка была... И почему ты всегда настроен так агрессивно?  
Локи не показал ни единой эмоции, но неизвестного это только порадовало, улыбнувшись, незнакомец протянул руку к брату, сделав движение головой, призывая к действию. — Дома тебя уже заждались, пойдём?  
Бог Обмана никак на это не отреагировал, замерев, смотря на руку.  
Что-то здесь было не так. Этот... человек... (Бог? Титан? Эльф? Морозный гигант?) знал его, Локи. Бог Обмана увидел его раньше всех, почувствовал, можно сказать, он сам знал, кто это, но... не помнил. Локи будто жаждал увидеть его и также хотел быть подальше отсюда.  
Кто он?  
— **Локи**. — Этот спокойный приказной тон заставил бы любого подчиниться. — Идём домой.  
Но в глазах языческого бога не было узнавания. Он покачал головой и хотел что-то сказать, но намордник помешал.  
Нахмурившись, Локи раздражённо закатил глаза.  
Даже находясь позади него, Тор доставлял ему неудобства и рушил планы.  
— Локи... — существо нахмурилось и раздражённо сжало губы. Взмах руки — и ограничители движения и голоса исчезли с бога. — И почему тебе так нравится играть жертву? Давно мог убрать их с себя.  
Это было... неожиданно.  
Заметить, что неизвестный обладал силой, было нетрудно, но разрушить то, что было создано Всеотцом, да и с такой лёгкостью, кто же он такой?  
В глазах бога Обмана мелькнуло удивление.  
— Кто... Кто ты? — после долгого молчания его голос был хриплый, сиплый.  
Вопрос вызвал усмешку у существа, тот засмеялся, склонив голову.  
— Прекрасная шутка, брат. Как мне тебя не хватало, а то этот хмурый Михаил только и может, что брови хмурить. — Изобразив на лице выражение старшего брата, он посмотрел на лицо собеседника и не увидел ни капельки узнавания. Даже острой шутки. — Ты серьёзно? Габриэль, я знал, что ты миротворец, вон, решил чужой мир захватить, дабы не дать «брату» умереть, но настолько? Неужели тебе так не хотелось жить?  
Резкое движение — и рука погружается в живот Локи.  
Раздался крик.  
Вначале, после возникновения пришельца, никто и не заметил, что количество находящихся недалеко людей снизилось, но сейчас, когда крик был настолько сильный, что хотелось закрыть уши, и затем к нему прибавилась звуковая волна, это стало просто очевидно. Звуки в окружающем пространстве были не слышны, тишина.  
Пустая тишина.  
Тор хотел было помешать незнакомцу, защитить брата от боли, ему было даже без разницы на то, что он может оказаться слабее. Сила, удерживающая всех и прижимающая героев к земле, ослабевала, постепенно угасая, но это не могло никак помочь.  
С напряжённым лицом незнакомец придерживал одной рукой бога, а другой словно копался в его теле, ибо его рука не проходила насквозь, хотя и была погружена по локоть.  
Вокруг них мелькали круги света, и вверх поднималось облако пыли.  
Крик прекратился.  
Давление окончательно ослабло, позволяя героям встать.  
В данную минуту никто и не знал, что предпринять. Да, они должны защищать Землю, но... Неизвестный, как он сам говорил, пришёл только за Локи, а значит, была и надежда, что он уйдёт. Правда сейчас уже не понятно, что происходит. Вроде как пришедший явился за бунтующим богом, а сам...  
И что предпринять?  
Только Тор точно знал, что нужно делать. Его брат в опасности, он должен ему помочь. Ринувшись вперёд, направив молот, давая понять, что шутить он не намерен, Тор, сделав быстрый шаг вперёд, ударил Мьёльниром в невидимую ранее стену.  
Пошатнувшись от удара, стена на мгновение потеряла свою прозрачность, что дало времени остальным её заметить и также понять, что Тор не смог нанести серьёзный урон.  
Не обращая внимания на творившийся беспорядок за пределами ограждения, незнакомец, нахмурив лицо и так плотно сжав губы, что они побелели, старательно пытался найти в этом теле своего брата. Видно, сказалось ослабленное состояние, и поэтому его младший брат совершил такую глупость, как сон в чужом, нечеловеческом теле.  
Переглянувшись, делать нечего, Мстители принялись помогать в попытках разорвать барьер, не бросать же богов на произвол судьбы? К тому же они правда больше ничего не могут сделать, ибо дальше по периметру тоже было огорожено, а сети в этих пределах не было, даже Джарвис был вне зоны доступа, оставалось надеяться, что их заметят со стороны, или решать всё своими силами, второе было предпочтительнее всего.

— Ты... Локи? — саркастический тон с лёгкостью был признан, ведь он не был замаскирован. Да, Локи, бог Лжи, прекрасно осознавал, что не единственный в Девяти Сферах обладает магией, но это? Неизвестный голос разговаривал с ним, но при этом его никто, кроме него, не видел и не слышал. Случайные передвижения предметов оставались незамеченными, и существо просто находилось рядом с ним, пытаясь заполучить разрешение на сон в его теле. Ну не смешно ли?  
Он его ни разу не видел, силуэт — не тело. Да, бонус был прекрасный: большее понимание магии, увеличение своей силы и к тому же бессмертие. Все живущие в мирах могут умереть, надо лишь знать способ, но этот незнакомец... Он утверждал, что всё это возможно и привёл весомые доказательства. Соблазн согласиться был велик, но как-то всё было просто. Слишком просто, что наводило подозрения.  
Проскальзывает мысль, а не ложь ли это? Где-то здесь присутствует подвох.  
— Ты не можешь быть Локи, я Локи. И нет, не разрешаю.

Тихое помещение, звуки лишь дыхания и перелистывания страниц. Бог Лжи находился в своём уголке мира. В мрачном и наполненном атмосферой таинственности здании библиотеки королевской семьи, и знания, сосредоточенные здесь, весьма обширны.  
Быстрыми движениями глаз улавливается и запоминается информация, обдумывается её применение в дальнейшем.  
— И кто это был? Такой пафосный и высокомерный, не знал бы лучше — решил бы, что Люси и сюда добрался. Правда, маленький Люси, взрослый в разы хуже.

— И зачем ты это сделал?  
— Не будь такой занудой, Локи. — Габриэль сидел в воздухе, не обращая внимания на ругань в стороне, поедая сладости. Никто и не поймёт, что это был он, его никто не видит. — Шутки и сладости — одни из самых лучших вещей в мире, ну и, конечно же... — запнувшись, архангел вспомнил, с кем говорит. Хоть он и понимал, что Локи не ребёнок, говорить о таком вслух почему-то не хотелось.  
— Конечно же, что?  
— Эмм... Люди, да-да, люди. Точно, люди. Угу.

Находясь рядом с существом некоторое время, не отходя друг от друга всё время, начинаешь привыкать к нему. Знакомишься с характером, привычками, мыслями и начинаешь привыкать к присутствию другого существа рядом.  
Когда не бывало ответа долгое время от неизвестного, это начинало настораживать и заставляло на краю сознания беспокоиться. Словно незнакомец был ему другом. Даже в собственных мыслях это звучало фантастически и не особо приятно, безумно. Но от этого чувства весьма трудно избавиться и одновременно хотеть, чтоб было так. Правда от понимания, что мечты не станут явью, сознание наполнялось горечью. Этот знакомый не может испытывать к нему симпатии, не захочет становиться ему другом.  
Это всё — **глупые мысли.**

— С тобой всё хорошо?  
— Со мной всё идеально, так же как и с той асгардкой, Сиф, согласно человеческим мифам, если это станет реально.  
— Так плохо?  
— С учётом твоей гиперлюбви к брату? Ужасно.

— В Девяти Мирах должен быть подходящий сосуд. Ты мог бы найти кого-то иного, более сговорчивого.  
— Да, мог бы, но ты особенный, — в голосе незнакомца слышится усмешка и гордость, — ты не, такой, как все. Не будь ты даже моим весселем, ты всё равно был бы для меня особенным.  
— Почему?  
— Потому, что ты — это часть меня, так же как я — часть тебя. Случайно никто не может быть назван одним именем. В какой-то степени мы едины, судьбы наши похожи.  
Попытки в очередной раз отвязаться от сомнительного знакомства были провальными. Незнакомец говорил вещи, не наполненные смыслом слова, но ими и своей искренностью он затрагивал уголки души, завоёвывая доверие. Беседы стали уже не так негативно продвигаться, как ранее.

— Локи? Скажи «да»?  
Проведя некоторое время в молчании, Локи нахмурился.  
Неизвестный лишь несколько раз просил разрешение, и то это было вначале знакомства.  
— Нет.  
— Точно?  
— Определённо.  
— Хм... Жаль.  
Локи... По меркам Асгарда он был ещё мал, шесть столетий — весьма юный возраст, и за всю свою недолгую жизнь он впервые встретил того, кто понимал его. Да, может, и не в полной мере, но с ним было лучше, чем с остальными, намного лучше. Пусть он и не сказал «да» и вряд ли скажет в будущем, в глубине он прекрасно осознаёт, что не сказал лишь из-за упрямства. В глубине он согласен. Он знает, каково это, когда есть лишь одна надежда, и он не хотел быть тем, кто эту надежду растопчет.  
Именно поэтому, когда в тело проникало тепло, осознавая, что это благодать незнакомца, Локи впустил её, не сопротивляясь. За небольшое время прекрасно осознав в своём собеседнике не гнилую разрушающую душу, а весьма великого и достойного воина — похожего на него самого.

— Прекрати!  
 _« — ...боишься?»_  
Раздался громкий глас, уши заложило от звуковой волны. Звук был отчаянным, в нём слышались страдание и боль. Сильная боль.  
 _« — ...ты боишься?..»_  
Не сразу стало понятно, кто издавал этот крик.  
 _« — Чего ты боишься?..»_  
Измученный голос извергал просьбу не знакомым никому из присутствующих баритоном, никому, кроме до сих пор неизвестного пришельца, называющего Локи своим братом и мучавшего его.  
 _« — Хочешь уйти?»_  
— Люси, хватит! — слова, выходящие изо рта Локи, не принадлежали ему, это был не он, кто-то другой, более древний, чем языческие боги. — Достаточно!  
 _« — Тебе столь сильно противно это место?»_  
Но Люцифер не слушал своего брата, с самого начала осознавая, что тот сам загнал себя в ловушку и по неведомой причине не хочет уходить, покидать вессель, запершись и уснув в нём с разрешения обладателя, а это значит, что только силой можно побороть его упрямство.  
 _« — ...ты боишься?..»_  
Свет в кругу усиливался, глаза людей с трудом могли выносить это, начинали болеть от ослепляющего света. Закрыть их не было возможности, отнять руки от ушей затруднительно.  
 _« — Не хотел бы я оказаться на твоём месте...»_  
Крик превратился в визг.  
 _«Нет, мне не дано тебя понять...»_  
По щекам Локи градом катились слёзы, естественная реакция организма на стресс.  
 _« — Ты уверен?»_  
Никто из присутствующих и не знал, каково это — сохранять в порядке тело, но вынимать благодать изнутри, так, чтобы оба Локи остались живы.  
 _« — Хочешь уйти?»_  
— Ещё немного Гавриил, потерпи, я почти закончил.  
 _« — ...ты боишься?..»_  
Несмотря на столь утешительные слова, крик усиливался, переходя на ультразвук, даже Тору пришлось несладко.  
 _« — Решил всё прекратить?»_  
На мгновение вспыхнул резкий белоснежный свет.  
 _« — Тебе столь сильно противно это место?»_  
Героев отбросило ко второму барьеру, выбив дыхание.  
 _« — ...ты боишься?..»_  
Раздался треск. Это барьер, окружающий «пришельцев», дрогнул и рассыпался на осколки, как стекло.  
 _« — Решил всё прекратить?»_  
Резкий вздох — и незнакомец, пытавший бога, отправился вслед за остальными, ударяясь о собой же созданный барьер.  
 _« — Хочешь уйти?»_  
Мгновением позже сверху к дезинтеграции пространства добавилась и волна силы, придавливая к барьеру.  
 _« — ...ты боишься?..»_  
Крик стих, были лишь слышны редкие вздохи и тихий успокаивающий голос.  
 _« — Чего ты боишься, Гавриил?»_

— Ты знал.  
Усталый вздох. В последнее время архангелу всё больше хотелось уйти, раствориться, тот образ жизнерадостности прекратил своё существование.  
— Не отрицаю.  
— Почему не сказал?  
— Это ничего бы не изменило. — Собеседник прав, Локи не мог это отрицать, но успокоиться сам был не в силах. Он ледяной великан, тот, кого ненавидят остальные восемь из девяти миров. — Совершенно. Твоя семья любит тебя, для них не имеет значения твоё происхождение.  
— Нет разницы? — _«Они монстры, Локи!»_ — Нет разницы...  
 _«...монстры!..»_

— Хочешь уйти? Тебе столь сильно противно это место?  
— Я устал, Локи, очень устал. — Голос был тих, в последнее время архангел всё реже и реже разговаривал, предпочитая молчать. Мысленные беседы не отнимали силы, но Габриэлю казалось, что годы прожитого берут верх, ему хотелось спать. Просто взять и уснуть, может это и бегство, но так лучше всего. — Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
— Решил всё прекратить?  
Молчание было ему ответом.  
За столько времени, проведённого бок о бок, Локи изучил свой «второй голос» вдоль и поперёк. Они не могли вначале скрыть свои мысли и чувства друг от друга, и из-за этого понимание развилось на более высоком уровне.  
— Знаешь, я принимаю твой выбор и разрешаю, удивлён, что ты продержался столь долго. — Локи вздохнул. Принять — это не значит понять; возможно, сейчас он и не понимает, но потом ему, возможно, станут понятны мотивы собеседника. Ситуации у них уж больно одинаковы. — Нет, мне не дано тебя понять, но... не хотел бы я оказаться на твоём месте...  
— Правда, Гавриил... Ты уверен? — уже всё решено, и можно было не оттягивать прощание, тем не менее хотелось поговорить ещё немного. Это будет болезненный процесс для обоих, но нужно было сказать последние предупреждения. Оттянуть момент.  
— Тебя ждёт лишь пустота, вернуться самому будет затруднительно, а я не смогу помочь тебе, это выше моих сил.  
Переживать нет смысла, выбор сделан, и ничего не изменить.

— Мы видимся в последний раз, не отрицай, и ты и я это прекрасно понимаем... Все ходы сделаны и можно раскрыть карты. Ответь мне на один вопрос, Гавриил.  
Наклонив голову, архангел взмахнул крылом, вызвав слабый ветер, в подсознании всё выглядит так, как удобно присутствующим. Разрешение — единственное, что требовалось Габриэлю от языческого бога, дальше он уже сам провёл ритуал, зная недостающие компоненты. Через несколько минут архангел Габриэль перестанет существовать в мире, уснув на долгие годы, и разбудить его может только смерть весселя или один из старших братьев. Он просто уснёт, наконец-то придя к гармонии с собой.  
— Тот, от кого ты бежишь, кто это?  
— Я не бегу.  
Ответ был резок, как предполагал Локи.  
— Тогда... боишься? Чего ты боишься, Гавриил?

— Приветик, Люси, — тёплые интонации были слышны даже сквозь ироничный тон. Голос был мягкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой — он очаровывал, но стальной стержень также присутствовал в этом тянущем гласные голосе. Мгновенно стало понятно, что это тот незнакомый глас, выкрикивающий слова просьбы, пользующийся телом Локи. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
В последний раз вспыхнув, ослепляюще яркий столп белого цвета начинал мерцать, сужаясь, в течение пары секунд растворяясь в ничто.  
В глазах продолжали вспыхивать искры, не позволяя присутствующим что-либо разглядеть. Лишь по беспечным разговорам двух чужаков, не более, можно было понять, что боль в глазах и звон в ушах они избежали. Почувствовав колебание воздуха рядом с собой, Тор пытался проморгаться, опираясь на барьер, вставая. Он не хотел, чтобы какой-то незнакомец опять начал вредить его брату, по шуршанию рядом сын Одина понимал, что враг быстрее оклемался от неизвестной атаки, уже стоя на ногах. Раздавшийся тихий насмешливый голос стал тому подтверждением.  
— Да ладно тебе, Гавриил, ты знал, что я приду за тобой.  
— Знал, чего тут отрицать. — Раздался шорох крыльев. В голосе незнакомца мелькнула горькая нота. — Полагаю, ты победил, и Михаил мёртв?  
Моргнув, окончательно приходя в себя, Тор поднялся на ноги, слегка покачиваясь и опираясь плечом о барьер. Оглядев своих друзей, он вздохнул чуть свободнее: внешних признаков повреждения не было. Их состояние не было ужасным, Чёрная Вдова двигалась куда как легче, чем сам Одинсон, а остальные видно уже приходили в себя. Вновь удивившись стойкости этой мидгардской воительницы, Тор остановил свой взор на брате.  
— Хм... как бы тебе сказать... — Незнакомец сделал пару шагов вперёд, приближаясь к брату, помогая придерживать бога Обмана, сейчас Габриэль не нападёт на него, а он, как старший брат, да и вессель у него крупнее будет, просто обязан ему помочь. — Скажем так: событие века и правда было событием века. Таких последствий никто не предвидел.  
Тор вздрогнул, эти чужаки буквально окружили его брата, неизвестно что делая. Да, один, только прибывший, внешним видом не производил впечатления сильного воина, но его душевный разговор с врагом, пытавшим его младшего брата, напрягал. Он сделал шаг вперёд, поднимая молот, собираясь атаковать, отобрать бессознательного Локи у них.  
В то же мгновение тело оцепенело, двигаться было невозможно. Беглый взгляд на друзей подтвердил его мысль: статуй делали только из тех, кто был готов начать атаку, а не отошедшая от волн криков и света часть мстителей была подвижна, лишь Одинсон-старший и агент Романофф замерли.  
— И что же случилось? Неужто Отец соизволил вернуться? — Габриэль вздохнул, переводя свой взгляд на лицо его уже бывшего весселя, Локи ещё не очнулся, но уже постепенно близился к пробуждению. Ему, как и самому Посланнику Божьему, приходилось несладко, воспоминания о временах, когда они были знакомы, снова появлялись в голове, сортировать их было весьма трудно, приходилось переживать их буквально заново. У Габриэля хоть опыт в подобных делах был, а вот у бога Лжи его не было до этого дня, приходилось ему помогать, но тот, видно, и сам уже разобрался в схеме действий. — Я вижу, Винчестеры всё же проиграли... И чтоб ты знал — лицо Сэма тебе не к лицу.  
— Ахах, — падший ангел улыбнулся, посмеиваясь, — ты тоже попал на крючок к этим остолопам? На этих Винчестеров словно мёдом намазано, кто только их стороны не выбирает. Смешно даже. О! Спящая красавица проснулась, с добрым утром!  
— Это... — Локи моргнул, слегка пристав, переводя взгляд с одного незнакомца на другого. Первый, более мелкий, с золотистыми глазами, вызывал чувство защищённости, но продолжал быть незнакомым знакомцем. Из этого Лафейсон заключил, что это тот самый, его двойник в ином мире, Локи из Мидгарда. А второй... Вкупе со страной аурой, окружавшей обоих придерживающих его, вывод напрашивался сам собой. — Люцифер.  
Это имя, произнесённое на рваном выдохе, вызвало огромное потрясение у некоторых присутствующих.

— Чего ты боишься, Гавриил?  
Шло время, но ответ так и не был озвучен. Время в подсознании текло совершенно иначе. Локи нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая собеседника.  
— Молчишь? Право же... неужели это настолько ужасное зрелище?  
Гавриил молчал, Локи тоже не стремился прервать более тишину, призвав книгу и погрузившись в чтение.  
Дабы завершить ритуал, требовалось сварить какое-то снадобье и окропить им печать Сада. В подробности бог Обмана не стал вникать, прекрасно осознавая, что чужая магия совершенно не похожа на их, настолько, что вызывала отвращение: логика полностью отсутствовала. Варить снадобье прямо в голове, на ментальном уровне — это выше его понимания, даже если это сработает, всё равно в этом присутствует отголосок безумия.  
— Это не страх, не в полном смысле этого слова, это смешанный коктейль чувств. Мы воины, чувства лишь помеха нам, но... Мой брат... Люцифер... — Локи вздрогнул, внимательно разглядывая говорившего. Даже в его мире знали о Небесных воинствах, теперь всё становилось понятно, кусочки пазла сложились, давая полную картину. — Мой старший брат, он необычен, его сложно понять, но он самое дорогое на свете, что у меня есть. Он воспитал меня, поднял с колен, научил всему. Лучше него, наверное, если есть, лишь Михаэль, самый старший брат. Воспоминания, связанные с Люцифером, самые прекрасные и самые ужасные одновременно. Он убил меня, предал меня, чуть не втоптал меня в землю, собравшись уничтожить самое дорогое, что есть у ангелов, — мои крылья. Несмотря на все его деяния, я люблю его. Люблю, но боюсь того, что он может сотворить в следующий раз, боюсь того, в кого он может превратиться. Я знаю, что он придёт за мной, всё-таки я его младший брат, я знаю это... но... будет ли куда возвращаться? Михаил проиграет, он не сможет убить Люси, а сам Люси... если всё так продолжится — сможет принести Михаэлю погибель. И это принесёт в мир катастрофу... всё разрушится...  
Габриэль вздохнул, подняв голову вверх, словно видя всё наяву, видя это на самом деле, видя уничтоженные небеса, землю и подземное царство.  
— А наш Отец... он ушёл... оставил нас... и мы, как самые избалованные дети, не смогли справиться с такой ответственностью... не смогли оправдать его доверие.

Многие из команды «Мстители», героев земли, были не верующими, атеистами, можно даже сказать. Трудно верить в неземных созданий, если перед глазами происходит нападение полубога. Языческая вера, где присутствуют боги к конкретному явлению, и христианская, где существуют всякие ангелы и демоны, — отрицают существование друг друга. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что никто не верил в Создателя. Как тут верить, если доказана обратная сторона медали?  
Правда когда прямо перед глазами разворачивается событие века, Старк бы это окрестил как «пипец», нападение существа сильнее некоторых полубогов, сильнейших воинов, как те сами утверждали, в Девяти Мирах, — становится жутко. Если существуют такие «забытые боги», как Тор и Локи, что мешает существовать и самому Люциферу? Он, конечно, не выглядит, как чужеземец, между Одинсоном и Сатаной — Тони бы наверняка решил, что Люси (оглядываясь назад, кто в своём уме Сатану Люсей называет?) человек, по сравнению с Тором, выглядит он уж точно приземлённым. Как бы ни хотелось сразиться и показать себя во всей красе, Тони прекрасно понимал: Это ему не победить. Лучше сесть в сторонке и наблюдать, как бы ни было жаль Большого парня, его брата вряд ли ещё можно спасти. Надо просто верить, что вслед с Сатаной и кто-нибудь из верхней братии подтянется.

— Как приятно, когда тебя везде узнают. — Помогая встать полубогу, падший архангел приподнял уголки губ, стирая с лица хмурое выражение. — Чувствуешь такой подъём душевный.  
Немного помедлив, принимая помощь от неизвестной стороны, Локи быстро встал, стараясь оградиться и меньше касаться старшего брата, его как бы друга, мельком посмотрев на позади стоящего падшего ангела и подметив, что ни Тору, ни его друзьям ничего не повредило, он немного успокоился. Слегка отойдя в сторону, чтобы видеть обоих неземных существ, бог Обмана улыбнулся, наклонив голову, недопонимая.  
— Приветствую вас, Люцифер, Габриэль, — внимание столь сильных существ начинало волновать, хоть и чуть. Пусть другой Локи вроде как и относится к нему положительно, но его брат вряд ли испытывает такие же чувства. — Надеюсь, не помешал вашему воссоединению, вы продолжайте, не обращайте на нас внимания, мы уже уходим.  
Одарив братьев улыбкой извинения, языческий бог слегка склонился, собираясь покинуть гостеприимное место, но сила самого Сатаны удержала его на месте, не позволив изменить своё местоположение, оборвав по щелчку пальцев планы.  
— Люцифер...  
Проигнорировав брата, ангел ближе подошёл к богу, внимательно его осматривая. Бросив взгляд на Тора и увидев в нём беспокойство, Локи нахмурился, стараясь не двигаться, приподняв голову. Злить создание сильнее себя в несколько раз было бы неразумно, к тому же его не ограничили в действиях, что несколько успокаивало: оказаться неспособным отразить атаку было бы... Хм. Неприятно, мягко говоря.  
— Локи, значит... — смотря в глаза осматриваемому, падший архангел не увидел страха совершенно, лишь напряжение плескалось в зрачке. Протянув руку, Люцифер остановился, замерев, раздражённо выдохнул. — Гавриил я не собирался вредить твоему бывшему весселю, можешь отпустить.  
Не ожидая исполнения действия, Сатана, дёрнув рукой, сбросил оковы, поворачиваясь обратно к брату, уделяя ему полное внимание. Локи его больше не интересовал. Да, похож, и внешностью и жестами, но это ничего не меняло. Братья у него только определённые, другие ему безразличны, пусть и отражение любимейшего брата, для него это не то, иное, только копии не хватало. Правда пришлось себе признать, убить его он не смог бы... или смог? Наверное, всё же смог. Настоящего же он убил, пусть и сожалел об этом.  
— Ревнуешь, Габри?  
Габриэль нахмурился, в данный момент он не разделял веселье брата, мало ли что к нему придёт в голову?  
— Ну ладно, так и быть, вернёмся к нашим... семейным неурядицам... раз тебя это столь тревожит.  
— Люци... — Трикстер вздохнул, борясь с желанием повредить что-нибудь брату, семейные неурядицы, как же, кровопролитная война. — Что произошло? Что является причиной столь сильной траты благодати на выталкивание меня из сознания Локи и создание этого тела? Там... дома уже не существует? Что с Михаилом, с остальными братьями — ты всех убил?  
— Почему меня считают злом в последней ипостаси? Убил, убил — к чёрту всё! Габриэль... — вплотную подойдя к младшему архангелу и видя, что он напрягся, Люцифер поджал губы, но не отступил, приподняв его подбородок, смотря в глаза. — Ты мой младший брат, я люблю тебя, я сделаю для тебя всё, только скажи. Ты хотел захватить эту Землю? Я поставлю на колени все миры и заставлю признать тебя их королём! Я люблю тебя, так почему же ты видишь во мне лишь зло?!  
— Люси... — откинув руку, Габриэль обнял своего брата, он любил его, да и вообще, соскучился, они так давно не виделись. — Люси... ты... — отодвинувшись, ярко улыбнувшись, пусть ради этого и пришлось приподнять голову: вессель старшего брата был намного выше его истинного тела, — кусок дерьма! — С размаху врезав кулаком в живот, заставляя брата согнуться. Это вам не человеческая сила — архангельская, из-за неё на метра два проскальзываешь. — Почему тебя считают злом? Ты смеёшься? — раздражённо размахивая руками, стараясь передать всю суть происходящего, Триксер обвинительно смотрел на брата, который ещё не отправился от удара, ему редко кто мог навредить, а потому это и было больнее. — Ты предал нас! Предал! Пошёл против отца! Ну... хотя, да, сейчас ничего и не скажешь, давно это было, но всё равно! Да, ты мало старался убивать, что в первую, что во вторую ангельско-демоническую войну, но всё же! Тебе самому не надоело? Это глупо! Убиваете всех с Михаилом, а нам потом с Рафи всех воскрешать, думаешь, легко? Да мы задолбались! Вы уничтожаете и печали не знаете, а мы страдать должны... Бесит!  
— Охох... Больно... Садист ты, Габриэль... — выпрямившись, боль уже прошла, Люцифер раскинул руки в сторону, улыбаясь. — Но так даже лучше, давай, ударь меня, убей меня — отомсти мне! Давай устроим кровавое пиршество, уничтожим здесь всё! — Переместившись и обняв напряжённого брата, Люцифер вздохнул, чувствуя тепло. Он любил их, любил всех братьев, он не хотел войны, просто так получилось. Прошлого не исправишь, так зачем сожалеть об ушедшем? Можно наслаждаться этой близостью, этой редкой настоящей улыбкой брата, не нужно никуда спешить, не нужно больше воевать всё закончилось... уже не нужно ненавидеть мир. — Всё хорошо, Габриэль... всё хорошо... мы помирились... всё наладилось... пошли домой, а? Прости... мы такие сволочи, доставили столько проблем, но... Мы же семья, семья должна прощать друг друга и смириться с недостатками, не оставайся здесь... вернись к нам, Габриэль!  
— Люци...

— Люцифер... Отец даёт тебе последний шанс — одумайся, ещё ничего не поздно изменить.  
— Гавриил, ты пришёл... — Архангел не сдвинулся с места, свысока смотря на сражение своих детищ — демонов, и ангелов — созданий Отца. Ослушавшись приказа полюбить людей, Люцифер не ожидал этого, не предполагал, что всё так закончится... Но всё равно отступать не намерен, он никогда не склонится перед людьми. Никогда! — Не передумал?  
Рассеянно взмахнув белоснежными крыльями, старший брат с сожалением вздохнул. Отец уничтожит его, чтобы ни говорил Габриэль, но раз ему пришлось выступать в официальном виде Посланника Божьего, то Отец разочаровался в нём, сильно разочаровался. Пути назад нет.  
— Прости, Люси... Я не могу пойти против воли Отца... я не присоединюсь к тебе... — Младший ангел растерянно покачал головой, виновато улыбнувшись. — Прости...  
— Почему, Габри? Почему?! — обратив внимание на стоящего позади брата, Люцифер резко повернулся, заставляя брата вздрогнуть. — Почему, Гавриил? Тебе же эти... эти создания тоже не нравятся! Так почему ты не присоединишься ко мне?  
— Они не такие и ужасные Люси... может... может они изменятся? Дай им шанс...  
— Габриэль... — Младший ангел вздрогнул, он не хотел сражаться с братом, не хотел видеть в нём убийцу своих родственников, нет, ему показалось, его брат не причинит ему вреда, он хороший, Люцифер одумается и вернётся в лоно семьи, всё наладится. — Сбрось свой морок, Габриэль! Ты уже давно не птенец, не стоит прятаться... Пора выбирать сторону Гавриил... Присоединяйся ко мне или умри.  
— Я люблю тебя Люси, очень люблю, — посланник вздохнул. В воздухе сгущалась аура, Люцифер злился, и его эмоции просачивались в мир, сжимая воздух. Распахнув золотистые, как глаза, крылья, Габриэль покачал головой, улыбнувшись. — Но... прости меня, я отказываюсь. Можешь убить меня.  
Габриэль всегда ценил семью превыше всего, всегда. Он готов был смириться с любой глупостью, с любым недостатком, он просто хотел, чтобы они были вместе, счастливы. Подумаешь, Отец создал людей, ничего страшного же не произошло, подумаешь...  
Гавриил знал, что брат разозлится, знал и готов был умереть, надеялся, что Люцифер шутит, но не сопротивлялся. Не сопротивлялся, когда оружие было оголено, не сопротивлялся когда понял задумку брата, не сопротивлялся, когда брат пришёл к пониманию, что смерть за предательство будет щадящей мерой, и выбрал боль на всю жизнь, решив уничтожить крылья брата. Их будет уже невозможно никогда восстановить, память об этом и боль будут вечны. Взял их и поднёс к ним ангельский клинок.  
Габриэль вздохнул, закрывая свои золотистые глаза... Сейчас будет очень больно.

— Давай же, Гавриил, пойдём! Здесь тебя ничего не держит. Обязательство перед Локи? — Махнув рукой в направлении стоящего, не покинувшего место бога Обмана, Люцифер сильнее прижался к брату, раскинув свои белоснежные крылья, обнимая и ими брата, укутывая, как в кокон. — Не смеши меня, никакие претензии не могут быть предъявлены к нему, ты руководил им, он лишь наблюдал со стороны... Уничтожение планеты? Да тебе было просто скучно. Ты загнёшься здесь, пойдём!

Услышав случайное откровение от чужеземцев, присутствующие испытали разнообразные чувства.  
Тор был счастлив, он всегда знал, что его брат не мог так поступить, не мог. Локи хороший и доказательства теперь неоспоримые. Главное доказать отцу, что его младшего брата не стоит наказывать.  
У героев земли были схожие друг с другом мысли. Кратко вытекающие в: ему было скучно? Пусть сваливает отсюда, им не хочется разгребать в будущем проблемы такого масштаба, раз у таких... преступников... Сатана в братьях числится, лучше пусть покинут это место и не возвращаются.  
Напряжённо следя за разговором и уже просто ожидая их ухода, Мстители расслабились, наслаждаясь бесплатным представлением, надеясь, что конец его не будет смертельный.

— Предположим, только предположим, что я согласился... Да отцепись ты от меня, наконец, — Отойдя немного в сторону от любвеобильного брата, зная его характер, мысли там меняются каждую секунду, мало ли, вдруг он поменяет решение? — Так вот, как мы возвращаться будем? Я без понятия, такие порталы ни разу не открывал, а у тебя силы — кот наплакал, создание истинной оболочки дорого обошлось.  
— Это легко. Михаил.  
Щёлкнув пальцами, заставив брата вздрогнуть, Габриэль нахмурился.  
— Михаил? Но он же...  
Раздалось хлопанье крыльев, третий брат наконец-то присоединился к семейному кругу.  
— Давно не виделись Габриэль, много тысячелетий минуло с тех пор, как ты покинул Небеса.  
— Михаэль? Здравствуй брат. — Развернувшись, крылья откинулись назад, прикрывая Люцифера, убирая его из поля зрения пришедшего. — Да, давненько... Ты уж извини... Дела, семья, проблемы, было как-то не до того, чтобы чаепития устраивать.  
— Всё в порядке, Гавриил, — не отреагировав на столь резкое приветствие, первый архангел кивнул, не приближаясь. — Люцифер тебе уже поведал о произошедшем, не стоит столь бурно реагировать, вредить ему я не намерен. Про твоё отсутствие мне он тоже многое сказал, оправдываться не надо. Раз мы уже решили все семейные... неурядицы... предлагаю покинуть это место, многих из нас уже дождались.  
Не почувствовав негатива, Триксер расслабился, улыбнувшись. Может его семья и ужасная, но она его семья.  
— Ахах, Люси, Миэ — я счастлив, так давайте вернёмся домой!

 **— Ну... что ж... это было познавательно... Пойдём за шаурмой? Принцесска, тебя тоже приглашаем! После такого стресса — только пить да есть.**

 **– Чёрт возьми, Тони**!


End file.
